Ron the Cat
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: AU Draco’s surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan. DracoRon HarryBlaise
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ron, the cat?  
Author: Blemery  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Ron/Draco Harry/Blaise Crabbe/Goyle possibly Colin/Fred/George  
  
Beta: none  
  
Spoilers: none

Summary: AU Draco's surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan.

Draco slumped down into the rough leather that covered every inch of couch. He groaned loudly today had been one of his usual hard days…

He had woken up to the grunts and skin slapping of two certain minions disgusted he and Blaise went to an early breakfast; where the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him was scribbling away at their table as he finished next week's homework.

"I swear sometimes you act as if you should have been in Gryffindor," Blaise joked with there overly loyal and brave friend.

"Maybe," Harry agreed placing delicious plates in front of the two boys, "But then who would win you the house cup every year?"

Draco was annoyed by this because he could've easily won the cup even without Harry but he couldn't even be mad because Harry had put a smile on his waffles with fruit!

"So I say Crabble was on top this time," Blaise said digging into this meal. He always thought Gregory would make a delicious topper.

Harry shook his head and opened up the paper, "Oh look Sirius was paid compensation for his time spent in prison when Lucius Malfoy turned Peter Pettigrew in!" Harry smiled to his best friend sliding the paper to him, "I'll be spending summer in proper homes."

"I thought you were going to spend the summer with me love." Pansy said straddling Harry's narrow lap.

"Don't be absurd I told you a God-forsaken amount of times! I like guys, boys, dudes, men, dicks, cocks, shafts, poles, groans, moans, sex, pounds, right into the mattress gnh mad wicked fucking hot balls, skin slapping together as he pumps into my ass. Uhng-uh-uh! Oh geez please…faster—faster, right there more, I gods…I'm…I…I'm going-gods-come…I-I-I Blaise!" Harry tossed his head back with a groan shuttering as he came just from his fantasy. Blaise blushed immensely but not as much as Pansy when Harry reached down into his trousers and pulled out a cum covered hand and asked her if she was hungry. Pansy scooted away and Blaise whimpered when Harry began licking his own fingers.

"Oh does my Blaise want a bite?" Harry smirked and reached his hand over the table.

"I guess I know who tops in your relationship," Draco sneered Harry just gave him a 'you-set-us-up' look. Draco finished and quickly stood, "Lets just get to Hogsmeade before Longbottom and his mudblood decide to ruin my day."

"First!" Harry jumped up and rushed back to the dungeons with the blondes following him, "You have to wear these!" He tossed tight leather jeans at the two boys and began to strip putting on his own. He saw the other boys exchange looks but he just lay on the floor tugging the tight pants over his ass. Then he rushed back to his trunk and pulled out skin tight silky black shirts. Draco sighed and began to strip. Blaise followed after contently watching his boyfriend dress. He only half cared that Vince and Greg watched from their bed.

Harry whipped on leather boots, he quickly donned a leather jacket, and a leather collar before he set about tousling his hair. He then bounce about the two, still changing boys, teasing them about how well the pants fit; neither of them went so far as the leather collar.

Draco thoroughly annoyed grabbed Harry's crotch and yanked the boy towards him, "They're fucking magic pants Potter: to show of as much as possible even giving you a 'large' look," Draco squeezed, "So stop bouncing!"

"You're just jealous," Harry pushed Draco away. "Are you ready?" Draco nodded and snapped for his pets to follow. Blaise stayed in step with his best friend as Draco rattled off ten reasons why the minister needed to be replaced. Harry stayed behind with Vince and Greg in order to check out Blaise's ass.

"Did you see Granger in potions?" Harry asked the duller boys but excepting no response he let his eyes wander and his mouth stop. Skipping ahead he fell in step with the older boys, "And finally Father's tired of having to tell him what to do."

"But, doesn't your father like doing that?" Harry commented Draco stuck his tongue out at that comment, "Anyway I'll probably be minister I defeated Voldemort four times and kept him from killing Cedric last year."

"I recall helping you defeat Voldemort three times; my arse almost became that bleedin' fluffy's dinner!" Draco furred angrily, "And Blaise had to entertain that bumbling Lockheart and I don't care what Lockheart says I know for a face he is not endowed!"

"Hey I'm the one who had to suck his endowed don't I get credit?" Blaise whimpered.

"Of course you do baby," Harry agreed petting his hair, "and I should have let you drown in the lake." Draco narrowed his eyes pulling out a wand Harry did the same the two faced off sneering at each other. When an orange tabby bounded out and began to weave in and out between Draco's legs.

"RON!" Harry cried along with Blaise the two dashed out to meet the Malfoy stray.

Draco plucked him off the ground and cradled the lean ball of fur in his arms. "Where the hell have you been you dirty little weasel?" He only received purrs of content as Draco stoked the orange feline. Harry and Blaise cooed over him for a while too as the Gorillas joined the coddling of said cat.

"If only Ron were human then Draco might be bearable to be around," Harry muttered. Draco looked at the two couples longingly that's what he needed—just someone—one person—to love him.

"That's what you need don't you?" Blaise spoke up rubbing Draco's shoulder. The grey eyed boy pulled back he wanted no pity.

"Blaise," Harry grabbed his wrist and tugged him ahead. "Don't bother following us Malfoy we wouldn't try a threesome."

Draco's gaze hit his minions and then dropped to his cat. The blonde sighed and put Ron back on the ground. He trudged back to the castle glaring at anyone that dared stop him.

So here Draco was on the leather couch pissed out of his mind. His friends ditched him and he had nothing else to get along with. Ron the stray crawled on his belly over towards Draco even he knew not to mess with a mad Malfoy but as loyal pet Draco's favorite he had to try to cheer his master up.

Ron rubbed against Draco's leg and when he wasn't swatted away the orange tabby bounded onto his lap. He purred contently becoming happy whilst Draco starched behind his ears. Ron loved Draco like no one else could but he was just a cat and even though the stray adopted the blonde he would never be able to hold and kiss him the way the blonde wanted to be held and kissed. Draco slid down on the couch and Ron nuzzled his whiskers against the pale throat and brushed his tail back and forth against the boy's thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ron, the cat?  
Author: Blemery  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Ron/Draco Harry/Blaise Crabbe/Goyle possibly Colin/Fred/George  
  
Beta: none  
  
Spoilers: none

Summary: AU Draco's surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan.

"So where are we going?" Blaise furrowed his brow he thought Harry wanted a quickie but now Harry was pulling him into a wish shop.

"We're going to get Drake the perfect mate." Harry explained, "I mean not just anyone can love a Malfoy you have to be completely devoted!"

"But no regular person is going to do that we have lives," Blaise pointed out and Harry just rolled his eyes. Blaise hated that look it meant that Harry thought he had said something stupid or in this case Harry had a brilliant idea that Blaise was just suppose to know. But he had no idea what Harry was getting at and this only led to Harry not sleeping with him for a week.

"Ron, we're going to change him into Drake's perfect mate," Harry said as if there wasn't any question about it. He pulled out a wishing book, "It's like a reverse Amanigus transfiguration and a potion to make the change final."

"You want to make his cat…but he's a cat!"

"But he love Draco," Harry waved the cat part off. "That cat followed Draco around for a month and he had food, drinks, spells, shoes, kicks, potions all thrown at him before Draco raised an eyebrow at him. If we hadn't started making a huge deal out of it Draco would have taken so much longer to break. Ron is perfect because he's already devoted to Draco."

"But, he's a cat," Blaise whinnied a bit and Harry gave him the same look. "I understand you Harry but—he's a cat!"

"Well we're going to change that," Harry said purchasing a book and grabbing Blaise's collar dragging him down the path.

"Harry stop, being the-boy-who-likes-to-choke-his-overly-hot-lover!"

"Of course how else would I get all the cream from my Twinkie?" Harry explained Blaise muttered something about the taste and continued on.

"So you want to turn Ron into a person?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry he had some pretty strange ideas but this one was just odd. "I mean I guess I would understand but I don't think I could screw Ron the person and not think about Ron the cat I'm not into bestialities."

"Trust me you'll forget all about it, once you see him, he'll be so fucking gorgeous and you'll just forget. I mean he's cute as a cat he'll be a cute man." Harry agreed pulling out his wand glancing to the tabby that was pawing towards the door.

"Yes, please," Draco said quickly he'd do anything to find someone to love and here he was someone who already loved him but was just in the wrong form to show it properly, "Do it!"

Pointing his wand towards Ron the cat and shooting the charm the boys blinked as the cat transformed in front of them. Arms lengthen, legs growing, hair falling leaving a tall lengthy redhead; turning about perplexed in nothing but his birthday suit. The three boys drooled over him until Harry covered Blaise's eyes.

"Master?" Ron spoke a look of only confusion came over him.

Draco who loved the nickname stood to great his erm cat, "Ron…" he reached out a hand and then realized his best friends weren't the only ones staring the first and second years looked on as well. Draco grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up to the dorms Harry and Blaise followed. "Sit," Draco sat Ron on his bed and made his way over to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Hello Harry and Blaise," Ron purred to them as he watched his master.

"You know that we changed your form?" Harry asked hopefully as Blaise moved to stroke Ron's chest.

The redhead nodded, purring at the touch. Harry slapped Blaise's hand, "That's Draco's." Harry growled, "And you're _mine_. Ron's not a cat anymore you cannot _pet_ him." Blaise stuck his hand in his mouth grunting.

"Why am I like this?"

"Because…" Harry glanced over to Draco and back to Ron, "Draco wanted you this way, he loves you."

Ron's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "I love him too," Ron agreed, "OK, I like being human if I stay with Master."

"Put these on," Draco said handing his kitten some different clothes, "Then we'll go down to Hogsmeade and get you some of your own things."

"Thanks Master," Ron said slowly putting on the boxers, causal jeans and well OK Draco couldn't resist giving him the same skin tight shirt he and his friends wore, "I'm ready for you, Master"

The blonde smiled and led the three to Hogsmeade down to the custom tailored clothes shop. Harry held the door open, "well go in, Master."

Draco scowled and went inside he and Blaise went about grabbing clothes off the racks as Harry and Ron causally glanced about. "Harry can you rub under my chin, please," Ron purred straightening his chin out.

"I…" Harry looked Ron, the person, over, "Ron now that you're human and you have Draco to care for you—you shouldn't let other people touch you. It would hurt Draco too much if you went about asking people to do that to you."

Harry blinked as Ron was now licking his hands with the skills of a cat and well Harry wouldn't say that wasn't a turn on, "You talk too much."

Draco appeared with a pile of clothes following him otherwise known as Blaise, "Ronny you have to try some of these on for me." Draco said softly.

"Sure!" Ron the human agreed, "Can you rub under my chin?" he purred. Draco moved closer leaned up pressing his lips against the underneath of his chin. Opening them slowly to suckle on it tongue lashing out to rub against the flesh; Ron purred with delight moaning a few moments later. Draco pulled away licking his lips to remember the sweet almost peach-like taste of his kitty, "Master?"

"You're my lover now I can do that whenever I like to," Draco explained earning a bright smile from the kitty.

"No," Ron shook his head, "Why did you stop?"

"I…" Draco pursued his lips; had he really been so good to his lover that didn't want to him to stop? Did he really have this much devotion for his master that he loved and cared for him without thought?

"Try on the clothes Ron," Blaise said breaking Draco's thoughts as Harry helped Blaise with the load of clothes.

After trying and purchasing clothes they went to lunch. Ron sat cuddled up next to Draco, which was a sight for most of the people around. Ron's head rubbing against Draco's shoulder as the blonde read over the menu.

"What are you getting dear?" Harry asked Blaise softly as they read their menus.

"Food," Blaise announced Harry was just trying to see if they could split their meals in half and trade the blonde never liked that.

Harry huffed and put his menu down sliding away from his boyfriend, "Ron shouldn't you read the menu and see what you want."

"I can't read, cats can't read. Master will feed me when he wants to." Ron purred placing a lick behind Draco's ear and surprisingly enough Ron's tongue was still rough but not nearly as much as before.

"Oh yes, Blaise can't read either," Harry teased, "I have to order all his meals for him."

"Did Blaise use to be a cat?" Ron wondered how many people use to be cats.

"Worse, he was a dirty _dog_," Harry stated earning a glare from both Draco and Blaise, "He still has fleas."

"Don't listen to Harry," Draco warned, "He's just kidding. Blaise was never a dog."

"Oh right, I'm still ordering for him though," Harry brushed the lie behind him.

"Harry's a good master for his pet," Ron nuzzled the dragon's should closing his eyes peacefully, "Pet me." The blonde leaned forward pressing his teeth into Ron's flesh, biting his neck before lapping and kissing about the wounded.

"Tell me I'm a genius," Harry asked his lover as they watched the pair love on each other.

"How do we get them to stop, Genius," Blaise muttered looking sick. Harry shook his head and attacked his lover's lips. He bruised them viciously biting and gnawing at them.

Ron began to purr very loudly, earning looks from the students who were not already watching. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled back from his blonde. Draco pulled back as well.

"That's really hot," Blaise muttered earning agreement nods from the two other boys, moans and groans were one thing but purring?

"Oh, oh Master," The redhead whinnied rubbing against his master. The four were rudely interrupted however by two lugs who pushed in and pushed Ron away and Pansy whom found Draco's lap comfortable enough. Ron nearly fled but Harry caught him glaring angrily at the three.

"But they pet too hard. They mess up my fur and she," Ron whimpered, "Puts her lights on me with her stick."

Blaise tilted his head back as Harry brought the kitty to sit in between them, "What lights?"

"Oh," Ron cocked his head confused, "I'm not sure she says mean words and it hurts so bad."

"Does she say Crucio?" Harry asked earning a glare from his lover but Ron nodded horrifying both boys. The two already hated Pansy from the way she flirted between the two, well the three but that's beside the point.

"You hexed Ron!" Blaise glared across the table, gaining the four's attention.

"No we like—uh," Vincent wrinkled his nose up. Gregory nodded his agreement but Pansy just stuck her nose in the air.

"He's just a lousy cat," Pansy snorted the blonde underneath her glared, "And why should he get all the attention."

"Harry," Ron whinnied not liking this conversation there was too much yelling, "Pet me."

"Harry can only pet me!" Blaise glared.

"Dirty dog," Ron whinnied.

"Mangy cat," Blaise snapped back earning looks from the others at the table.

Draco shook his head, "You hexed my cat?" he snarled he gave Vincent a look and the boy automatically pulled the girl off him and put her in her own chair.

"Master," Ron wiggled in purring up next to him, "You really like me!"

Their food was soon brought to the boys and the pissed Pansy, "Oh chicken!" Ron grinned and dove in.

"Use your fork!" Draco gaped as Harry went about splitting his and Blaise's meals to the blonde's discontent.

"Oh!" Ron picked up the fork mimicking Draco he managed to shovel food into his mouth, "This is so good thank you so much Master!"

Harry gave Blaise a look, "I'm not calling you master!"

"Dirty dog," Ron muttered Harry smiled triumphantly.

Vincent and Gregory had no complaints about Ron the person, but Pansy did. She left early going to visit her 'friend.' "Of course I'll take care of Ron," Hermione counted the money.

"He'll want to go home when we're though with him," She nodded towards Ginny, Lavender and Pavli. Pansy smiled happily.

The six boys were on the way back to the castle and dorm. Ron's eyes glowed so that he could easily see in the dark. "Master!" Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him back panting softly. "You have to be careful I would be so sad if something happened to you."

Draco leaned over to kiss him Ron purred contently.

"You never save me," Harry whinnied to Blaise.

The blonde glared, "Harry how can you say that I've helped you out with the Dark Lord, him, me I helped you."

"That doesn't count anymore!" Harry pouted.

Blaise grabbed Harry's hand, "I love you."

"Trevor!" Ron jumped and grabbed the toad from the ground, "You have to be more careful now I can't keep all the other cats and the owls, snakes, large feet, small dogs, huge werewolves, that mean oaf that wants to make you his pet, Snape, hawks, small birds, big bird, lizards, mermaids, squids…"

The five boys covered their ears as they tried to sleep with Ron still rattling away about things that could hurt or kill the toad. Ron let out a gasp and then finished, "Away. I'm Draco's lover now. And he really needs me to take care of him because I don't think anyone's ever really loved him before. I really want to try the best I can to help him, I love him so much."

"Ronny come here," Draco called lifting up his sheets to get the other boy to crawl in bed with him. Ron neglected the frog and fled into his lover's arms. Draco slid an arm about him and pulled the boy closer to him. Ron cuddled up as he was so use to doing. Finding the exact position in order to be as close to Draco as possible without discomforting either of them, the blonde kissed him softly, "I love you too." With that the curtain whipped about his bed shutting off the other boys.

Green eyes flew across the room to glance at the olive colored eyes of his lover; he knew he had been giving the other boy a rough time the entire day. He compared him to Ron, wishing to have those little things back that they had in the beginning but now took for granted. It was not Blaise's fault though, they had just become too use to each other, nothing new or surprising at all. The lighter haired boy slipped across the room over the end post of the other's bed and snuggled into his own arms.

They briefly kissed before exchanging a quiet 'I love you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ron, the cat?  
Author: Blemery  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Ron/Draco Harry/Blaise Crabbe/Goyle possibly Colin/Fred/George  
  
Beta: none  
  
Spoilers: none

Summary: AU Draco's surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan.

The weekend finished with the boys thoroughly falling for, Ron the human. He was one of them now. Only they realized he was no wizard, he was a cat. But he really wasn't even that now and no non-wizard or witch that was not a cat, toad, rat, or owl could visit Hogwarts. They didn't even have a parent's day like most boarding schools! Although, Mr. Malfoy tended to visit, _way_ too much, Harry drew to the conclusion if anyone found out that he was here they would toss him out. Ron had really no place to go, and he would never make it alone in the human world so soon.

"I don't want to leave him all by himself." Draco whinnied desperately. Blaise stood at the door to the dorms keeping an eye on the scene and on the Minions waiting for them in the common room. They had classes now and seeing as Ron couldn't go to them he had to stay here. To all of the boys' dislike especially Draco. Harry tugged at Draco's robes trying to pull him out of the room. Well sort of trying. But seeing as the two were equally matched neither tugged too hard.

"I know you don't want to but you have to. We're going to be late for potions. You'll see him this afternoon." Harry said in almost a coddling way. Draco and Ron were so close now; Draco hadn't left the room on Sunday so as to keep his kitty company all day. They had strength the bonds they had already made after so many years of being, pet and owner. And even though Harry knew they hadn't had sex yet the love was so strong it hurt Draco knowing that they'd be a part even for such a small amount of time.

"That's forever Harry. Just say I'm sick or something," Draco begged him practically on his knees and he would have been only Harry had a hold of his cloak. "He'll be lonely, and he doesn't understand all this human stuff then."

Harry shook his head, "How long can you pretend you're sick Draco? The longer it takes to leave the hard it will be and someone might come looking for you? We don't want them to send Ron away, or change him back."

The redhead watched them from Draco's bed his feral eyes locked on to his love. He did not want Draco to leave, but he knew that he had to. As his cat he knew that Draco had to go to school it was just something boys his age did. But as his lover he wanted him to stay forever in his arms. "But Harry, I'll miss him."

"He'll be here when you get back," Harry scolded not falling for that sickeningly cute pathetic look, "We. Have. To. Go." Harry dragged him with him to the door. Draco glared down at the floor, why was life so unfair?

"Bye Ron, see you tonight!" Blaise waved the redhead smiled back his eyes not leaving his master for a moment.

"Bye Ron," Harry agreed walking down to the common room with Blaise.

Draco glanced back up over to his lover, "Good-bye Ron," he sniffed softly, _Gods Draco get a hold of yourself its only a few hours. But I miss him already._ "I love you."

He quickly left the room not noticing the continuous feral look that he had gotten, not knowing that Ron continued to stare at the spot for a good two hours, whereupon he did not hear him softly cry out, "Master."

Twitch.

"Harry, Harry stop," Blaise said as the giggling boy leaned over the desk the blonde saw their head of house shooting death glares at the boy. Not because he hated Harry, Harry was his favorite next to his Godson, but because Harry was giggling in his classroom. That's not how potions were supposed to be. It was suppose to be poised, precise, refined not the funny joke Harry was making of it.

The second reason he was glaring was because his favorite was taking on his own glaring as an art. As he used his knife to massacre whatever it use to be Snape could not tell, and listened to the-most-annoying-voice-ever-to-be-created squeal on about something or other. Pansy was pissing the already upset boy up and Snape could already see tobkects begin to shake.

Twitch.

Harry hiccupped from the intensity of his giggles as they died down and he leaned in closer to see what Blaise was putting into the potion. He hiccupped again his face still rather red from his giggling fest, "Blaise hic mmm…hehe I hic…"

Blaise looked at his boyfriend pointedly and then smiled magically before kissing his nose. The other boy smiled brightly and sat back on his stool putting his pounding head on the blonde's shoulder and sighing contently.

Twitch.

Draco's hand hit the ingredient with the knife more persistently every time. His glare fixed at the front of the room. He was beyond mad, way the hell passed angry and furious he had just passed enraged and going for the full Monty. His potion began to bubble uncontrollably from his angry and even Neville who was at the desk behind him knew it wasn't supposd to do that. It wasn't that Pansy was talking about something that made him upset she was talking about what she had to wear to the party her family threw last Christmas. Going into detail about the shoes, and how long it took to paint every fingernail. No, that didn't really bother him. It was just her being their talking to him like she mattered. While Ron sat up in his room mattering, she was ticking him off because she thought she was his friend, she thought that she could curse his cat and play between his friends. But what really made him made were Blaise and Harry flirting away right in front of him while he had to suffering being lonely with the most frustrating girl in the house, and perhaps the school.

Twitch.

"So what happened to that boyfriend of yours? Oh, wait for you to actually have a boyfriend someone would actually have to fall in love with you." Pansy stated as if it was not the cruelest words on the face of the planet. Shrieks were heard as every potion in the room exploded minus Harry's whose own wandless magic had blocked off Draco's furry. But it didn't block off the objects flying off tables and the ingredients flying out of the cabinets towards their dog-faced comrade. Blaise hardly had the time to grab Malfoy out of the way from his own attack it didn't help that he was standing right by his target and he wasn't really in control of anything that was happening.

Harry pulled the two closer to him as Draco burst into furious tears from having to restraint himself for so long and from the stringing words his potions partner had said. He buried his head into Harry's chest silently soaking the other boy's shirt. Harry wrapped his arms around the two boys tighter holding them closer. He glanced up as the rest of the class was seeking cover or exiting the room.

Snape had to save Pansy from the majority of the attack because he was obviously a teacher and so in charge of them. After which he looked around at the remaining students with a grim look on his face.

"Class dismissed," he growled out placing his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep the three boys there. No one had to be asked twice as they rushed out of the room. "Miss. Parkinson," he said lowly before she quite exited the door as well. "Mr. Malfoy if you please?"

"I know what happened professor!" Harry explained knowing that his best friend wouldn't want anyone to know that he had been crying. Snape glared down at him and then nodded. "Pansy said that no one could ever love him and sir that's just not so." Snape's ice glare landed on the girl who glared right back and walked forward.

"All I asked is where that bloke he was with all Saturday went off to. But obviously he can't handle anything more then a one-night stand. He can never be in a real relationship because he only loves him fucking self and he's the only one who can."

Draco let out a loud strain sob, "It's not impossible for someone to love Draco! It just takes someone with more devotion then you!" Blaise snarled his heart throbbing at his friend's sound. "You fucking little bitch, stay away from him because I swear if you ever think…"

"Blaise," Harry shook his head violently at his boyfriend's efforts.

"Perhaps, we're due for a partner change?" Professor Snape insinuated. "Seeing as you two seem to be so unfocused in class," he nodded to Harry and Blaise. Blaise blushed Harry glared daring him to try and split them up. "Blaise you will work with Draco. Kay, and Pansy you'll work well with Harry?"

"No she will not, Professor!" Harry complained, "All she ever does is try to split the three of us up! She's a nasty flirt and I refused to work with her." Snape opened his mouth, "If you pair her with Blaise I would watch what you eat." He viciously snide the two glared at each other for everything they were worth.

"What do you suggest Harry, because you are certainly not being paired with him for the rest of the year," Snape's snarled partially giving in he really did not want to break Harry and Blaise up or isolate either from Draco.

Harry racked his mine thinking quickly as he possibly could, "I'll work with Neville, and then Pansy and Hermione can annoy the hell out of each other and not us or you. Plus it would cause for less explosion in the class."

"You would rather work with Longbottom, then with Pansy who is much better then Neville at potions. You will probably be spending more time in the hospital wing and you're grade will probably drop."

"I don't care. I don't want _anyone_ treating my friends like that." Snape sighed what could he do if Harry wanted to help Longbottom in class and help his friends, and keep the annoying know-it-all busy then what could he do.

"Gee, it looks like a tornado hit this place," a bright light flashed as a picture was taken. The fourth years were arriving for there class.

"Hey Colin," Harry said excitedly letting go of the boys and rushing to meet up with him. The two had become fast friends in Harry's second year after the boy was revived from spending most his first years as a stone. "How come you haven't come to visit me?"

"I tried to yesterday, but Vincent said that no one was allowed to go in and see Ron. Is there something wrong with the Malfoy cat?" He enquired as he moved over to his desk putting his bag down. Harry followed him over to continue talking as Draco and Blaise spoke to their head of house and Pansy was put on cleaning up the mess.

"Not really wrong per say, but I can't tell you what's going on. Sorry, Colin I would tell, you know I would, its just it could be dangerous to Ron's health." Harry cringed at his bad lie sometimes he was good at it but other times he was terrible at it like now _he_ knew he could trust Colin, he just knew that Draco would be upset if told anyone.

The younger brunette smiled, "Its fine Harry, I don't want anything to happen to Ron, he's the only cat that keeps Crookshanks from messing up everything. You would have never saved Cedric if Hermione's cat had clued the girl in just a bit more."

Harry flinched without Ron the cat around the other animals were going to be changed greatly within the castle, he knew very well that sometimes the animals knew more then the wizards around here. Like how Ron knew Peter when he saw him and for that he was thankful he would have to thank him later.

"So…how are your twin lovers then?"

"They still don't know I exist! Harry I know they're going to leave soon, sooner then they're supposed to and I'd just be heart broken if they left me behind. Besides, George is still with Lee, how am I supposed to compete with that!"

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Well, first thing you have to understand Fred and George are not like other twins, they're like two halves of the same whole, and if Lee can't seem to have both halves then how can he possibly love them. The twins will realize that Colin they have to, eventually they'll come to you. I just know it."

The younger boy sighed depressed, "I hope you're right Harry. Hey how are you and Blaise?"

"I don't know," Harry said softly glancing over to Blaise, "I love him I really do but we've kinda lost the energy we use to have. You remember how we were."

"I think most people are glad that they don't have to worry about whether or not they should open a door just in case you and he decided to use it that hour." Colin said lowering his voice as well

Harry laughed loudly only getting one look from his lover because of it, Draco just rolled his eyes and Snape glared at the wall for it. "That's not what I mean. I mean we sort of taken it for granted. We've taken us, it was so exciting before the two of us in love, but not its just like oh yup I still love him that's good I wonder what there is to eat. Before it was like a thirst-quenching, undying, never ending, I couldn't sleep or eat my body was being electrified I couldn't be away from him, I couldn't get enough, I couldn't keep my hands off of him."

"I said that part Harry." Colin smiled saucily earning a swat from the other boy. "Well, why don't you do something to make it like it use to be? Surprise him or something, because bored old couples cheat."

Harry gasped tears welling up in his eyes at the thought his heart twisted in his chest. It made him physically sick to think about his lover cheating on him. Colin snapped his fingers in front of him. "He's not cheating on you! Not yet!"

"Oh," Harry croaked as he started to hyperventilate. "I…I…" he clawed at his robes they were way too tight.

"God, Harry you're having a panic attack!" Colin patted his back roughly. "It's Ok, just breath in deep breaths in that's it. Just breath there is nothing to worry about."

The other boys, Pansy and Professor Snape glanced over to them as the sudden lack of oxygen and then the breathing exercise made tears rush from his eyes. His friends rushed over to see what was wrong and Harry just buried his head in the crock of Blaise's neck holding onto him like a life line.

"What do you two talk about? One minute he's laughing the next he cannot breathe," Draco enquired as Blaise pacified his lover. Colin laughed nervously giving an innocent smiled.

"Relationships." He sighed as the rest of his class began to file in and the three boys plus Pansy had to leave.

"Shhh Baby," Blaise rubbed Harry's back as they made their way to Defense of the Dark Arts where their next class and Harry's favorite professor and his lover lived well actually they lived in the werewolf's corridors but that didn't stop the bright smiled that radiated off of him when he saw the pair. Technically, in between Double Potions and DADA the Slytherins had a double break. They spent the first half with Snape usually helping clean up Neville's mess and then spend the second half with the other two because the three liked the pair.

Pansy, rolled her eyes in disgusted, as she set up her book to read until class started.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked after the boy gave him a hug which was not always normal usually when Harry was upset or Sirius did something he liked he earned a hug. So he had to ask the youth how he was feeling.

"Everything is so hectic!" He complained. "But, I guess I shouldn't complain because I haven't had anyone who's wanted to kill me yet. And am I going home with you this summer, and can I invite Blaise and Draco over?"

"Yes, Yes of course Harry to all those things," Sirius ruffled his hair smiling brightly. After Harry had found out about Peter, he instead of going to Dumbledore like Remus did went straight to Lucius Malfoy probably with his friends coaxing and he had gotten his name completely cleared. Sirius had never liked his cousins very much but he was starting to reconsider the fact at least the male Malfoys were willing to be friendly. "You look a bit flushed Harry are you sure you're not worse then hectic?"

"He had a panic attack," Draco informed the adults interrupting his conversation with the werewolf. He had been afraid of the fact when he first learned it, but there was just a thing about boys and monsters, so his curiosity won over his fear.

"A panic attack!" the two exchanged looks, "Whatever would you do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Professor!" Harry said giggling Sirius and Draco had to laugh with him. Remus huffed lightly but Blaise was too worried to find this amusing. "I heard something that really scared me."

"Oh, more then Dementors?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow at them running a hand over his godson's still flushed face.

Harry thought about this for a long time glancing Blaise over silently. What if he did get too bored what if he decided he wanted to have a little more fun. What if he didn't want him anymore? And that just did it for Harry he started up all over again. Both men were on their feet trying to calm the young Potter down. Blaise backed away he had seen Harry look at him he knew it had to do with him. What had he done? Was Harry mad at him or something? His heart twisted watching Harry as he tried to regain himself; he hated seeing Harry in trouble. He really hated to see Harry in trouble because of something he did.

Slowly the men got Harry to calm down no one noticed the smirking Pansy in the back of the room. He sipped on some water as he rested against Sirius's former chair. Blaise stood over him running a hand threw his hair so maybe Harry wasn't mad at him but it was obviously something that bothered him. Remus and Sirius decided to skip the questions as long as Harry was feeling better they didn't want to start him up again.

"I hope Ron's all right." Draco said allowed earning four, well five but he only noticed four glances.

"Ron, you're cat?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sometimes the cat would disappear for weeks at a time like normal cats did but that's the way Draco liked it. He didn't want to have a cat that stuck about so much it annoyed him. No, Ron knew just how to be had by Draco. The roamer would laze about the castle or the grounds, the forest chasing mice and warming up to people but he would always, _always_ end up going back to Draco. It was like the cat could sense things about him because whenever Draco really needed something he would show up that or when he really wanted to cuddle up with his master again. Remus really liked that cat sometimes he would slip into his chambers on the full moon days (Werewolves change for three days after all) and cuddle up with him. Padfoot usually couldn't join him because he taught Remus's classes when he was 'sick.'

Sirius laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about that cat, he runs the school. I swear one time I went down to the kitchens for a midnight snack and he had the house elves pouring him cream and tuna."

The hazel eyed man nodded, "Usually it's the owls that are the dominate pets, I've seen a student's owl crawl out an eye from someone's cat once just for looking at him wrong, which I believe was your owl Mr. Malfoy but as a werewolf I can tell just whose in charge in this school. And it's not Dumbledore."

Harry giggled, "Yes, I've seen the bed Dumbledore has set up for Ron up in his office."

The blonde frowned; he kind of missed his cat being a cat now. He wondered if Ron missed being a cat too.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ron, the cat?  
Author: Blemery  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Ron/Draco Harry/Blaise Crabbe/Goyle possibly Colin/Fred/George  
  
Beta: none  
  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Chapter contains** RAPE**, if you don't like it please don't read it.

Summary: AU Draco's surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan.

Ron really was not missing anything he was taking a cat nap on Draco's bed, well he was after he stopped starting at the door and right before Draco started using wandless magic. Ron being a wizard's cat could feel his wizards magic it was part of the job after all, task one keep rats that use to be people from spying on his master and his friends, task two keep all other cats away from Draco, Draco was _his_, (and if he had his way Draco wouldn't have an owl either) task three cuddle, task four know when your wizard is going to use magic unexpectedly and get far, far away. Ron was definitely far, far away from his master right now but he also remembered he was no longer a cat. But even when he was a cat he knew that when his master used that magic something was wrong and he should be there. So he _knew_ he should be there. In his heart of hearts he knew that Draco needed him right then. So he pranced off to the common room and out the door. He knew Draco told him to stay inside but he was a cat sneaking was his nature!

"All cats should be slytherins, even Crookshanks the sneak." He danced off down the hall and towards Snape's class. But the poor thing was distracted by the bunch of kids running out as though something had exploded (and there had). Being a slightly skittish cat especially in crowds he did the only thing he could when someone ran smack into him. He ran away!

Everyone else seemed to have the same idea though so he only narrowly escaped by ducking into a niche on the first floor. His eyes darted about trying to decide when the best time to go out and find his master was. Slowly he made his way into the open, gaining confidence he began to strut, he was a cat after all, and they do strut. Slowly becoming more graceful he moved into prancing back over to the stairs, where he was stopped by a girl with long brown hair and her friend.

"Hi Pavli, Lavender!" He said excitedly his eyes glowing happily. He knew that his master and his friends did not really like these girls however they didn't exactly not like them and he liked everyone that could pet him nicely. Except Pansy she could pet him nicely and then sent lights at him.

The girls glanced at each other with knowing smiles and glanced back to Ron. "Hi." They did not know the boy's name but neither had Pansy they just knew what he looked like and this was definitely it. "Want to come with us to the lake?"

"Mmmm," he purred out thinking about it. His feeling about his master's magic had gone away a few minutes ago and the girls were usually nice to him giving him treats and playing with him. "Sure! I love the lake!"

He paraded after the girls with a bit of frolicking placed in there here and there the girls looked at each other, '_this_ was the big threat' Pansy cried about. Whatever they had to do what they were paid for. They led him over to a side of the lake darkened by trees. Hermione sat there with waiting for them. Ginny would be in class for a little while longer before her break combined with their double break. Hermione smiled when she saw Ron.

The redhead twitched, his master really hated the bushy haired girl and he did not like her either plus her cat had not made it any easier for him to like her. "Don't be scared." She said softly as the girls sat down he sat down as well.

"He's cute," Hermione giggled, to the other girls. Ron smiled he liked to be called cute, he was a cat they were very narcissistic about their appearance. The girls began to talk amongst each other and Ron just ignored them like he usually did most things people said were not very important anyway. That's why he liked Draco so much he hardly ever said anything that wasn't important and Harry nearly always said something important and Blaise could go either way but he still like Blaise because he and Harry had been so nice to him when everyone else had thrown things at him and he because he was so nice to Draco.

Ron stretched out a bit in the grass laying on his stomach and resting his chin on his folded arms. "Mmm pet me."

"What?" the girls looked down to him startled to be interrupted so suddenly.

"I said pet me. Will you pet me," he arched his head towards their hands. The girls glanced at each other this was easier then they thought. Pavli ran her fingers threw his hair gently. He purred innocently closing his eyes. Sliding into a slight sleep as he was use to doing.

(An: This is the part with RAPE don't read it if you don't want to)

Suddenly he was flipped to his back blinking up at three rather naked girls. He had seen a naked boy before when he had been in Draco's room and they would change with him in there but never a naked girl. It was kind of gross he thought to himself.

Hermione straddled him rocking her hips into his and rubbing her hands over his shirt covered chest. Pavli rounded behind him clawing his back he cried out when she did that. "Not so rough!" he whinnied that girls just laughed at him as lips were pushed onto his. They weren't Draco's lips, they weren't, and he wanted Draco's lips! Soon his shirt was ripped from him and lips were every where all over his chest and lips and back biting and sucking on him. He did not like that either,r he had not minded when Draco had kissed his neck like that, but they kept hurting him. When they bit they bit hard Draco never bit hard even though he did make him bleed, but that was just once.

"Stop, please, I don't like this." Ron whimpered as his chest became a war zone blood dripping down from his collarbone and Lavender bit his nipple so hard that he thought she was going to bite it off. "Stop, STOP!" Annoyed by all his sounds one of the girls tied up his mouth while the other pulled his pants and boxers off leaving him wearing nothing. Tears streamed down his face from the pain and humiliation of the whole thing.

Suddenly, Ginny arrived already completely naked and she began to suck on his cock. Digging her nails deep into his thighs he cried out threw the gag. Pavli moved about squeezing his balls painfully he wept hard as they continued to rip his innocence to shreds as well as all manner of skin. Hermione pushed Ginny aside and then pushed him inside her and that hurt the worst out of everything.

It hurt to have her pound up and down on him like that, his thing inside her burned, like hell, and she was so rough. He knew it was his cock that caused the blood to smear over her thighs. The other girls took their time biting and clawing at his chest and back. Kissing him at times but they were never the good kind of kisses he knew they could give him if they wanted to the kind Draco had been giving him. And then Hermione shuttered coming with him inside of her.

When she had caught her breath Ginny went and sucked on his cock again making it good and hard again he didn't know why they wanted to hurt him so much but they just wouldn't didn't stop. Sometime between Pavli and Lavender the blood loses got to him and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ron, the cat?  
Author: Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Ron/Draco Harry/Blaise Crabbe/Goyle possibly Colin/Fred/George

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: AU Draco's surrounded by people who are holding their loves over him. He just wants to find someone to make that possible for him to. But all he has is a shabby tabby cat, Ron. But what if Harry has another plan.

Draco took the stairs two at a time as he ran up to the dorms, Harry and Blaise followed Vincent and Gregory were already in the room, they did not have the last class they did, the buffoons couldn't handle that, and were currently fucking in one of the twos bed no one really cared whose.

"Ron?" Draco called the stupid idiots probably scared him away. "Ron," he called tossing his things messily on his bed and going into the bathroom to look for him. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's tossed shoes and carelessly tossed aside bag. "Ron?" Blaise could hear Draco call going back to the common room.

"There will be hell to pay if Ron's missing," Blaise said checking under all the beds and in the closet before going into the other dormitories. Harry checked about the halls just outside of the common room. Before the enraged Draco and the two other boys settled on his bed concerned about where Ron had gotten too.

"I'm sure he's fine Drake," Harry rubbed his knee softly getting it swatted away as the anger Draco pouted.

"First don't call me that! Second I told him to stay here! Third I want to know where the hell is he!" Draco roared turning to his minions, "Stop fucking around; you came in here first, where is Ron!"

Gregory growled sliding out of Vincent; Blaise gave an I-told-you look to Harry and Draco before the two boys spoke. "We haven't seen you're cat at all."

Draco twitched. "My cat! What the hell have you two been doing all weekend? Ron is a person, red hair this tall, blue eyes cute little freckles, and a shapely body; so where the hell is he?"

"I thought that was your cat?" Vincent exchanged a confused look with his lover. He wasn't sure how much he liked Gregory, he knew he would trade him over a chocolate cake any day but probably not carrot.

The blonde tugged at his hair, "FUCK!"

"Did you see anyone in this room when you came in?" Harry asked as Blaise tried desperately to calm Draco. Both the boys shook their heads they'd know if someone had been in here no one was allowed in here without Draco's approval first. Draco jumped to his feet and stalked out of the room and down out passed the common room slamming the door causing the house to flinch.

Harry and Blaise blinked at each other and then glanced at Vincent and Gregory, "You two search the dungeons for Ron. Then keep going up. If you don't find him we don't eat tonight." Blaise ordered the boys looked pained but quickly saw the incentive. Harry and Blaise rushed after Draco who was muttering curses under his breath somewhere between the dungeons and the main floor.

"Don't worry Draco we'll find him." Harry reassured stroking his cheek gently, "We love him nearly as much as you do. We don't want anything to happen to him either." And it was true they did love him even though it was not that kind of love.

The three of them spent the entire evening searching for Ron. Every classroom, door, and hallway was sought after that the lugs had to search the grounds before the two boys returned to their dorms just in case Ron showed up there. Meanwhile, Draco, Harry and Blaise continued looking threw the castle. Draco gave up all hope by the time curfew approached; even with Harry optimistically saying they'd find him at every turn he could not help the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Check that room again Blaise," Harry ushered the blonde nodded even though he thought it was a lost cause.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Draco shouted out his howling pain.

"He's not here, Harry! Gods can't you see that you could cheek every place a thousand times. He's just not…" the last word was lost in the deep pits of agony. The blonde slid down the wall sitting on the floor knees cradling his chest his elbows on his knees nervously tugging at his hair. Harry and Blaise knelt beside him.

"I just know something is wrong, he would've never left on his own. Even if he did he would have been back. I-just know something's hurt him, someone. Gods I'm so worried about him."

"Shesh, I know Draco, _we_ know. But, he's-he'll survive I'm sure," Harry stroke his knee.

"Maybe I mean I don't know as a cat I-I wouldn't've worried gods he was a Malfoy, if a cat ever could be superior to everything. But, he's a human now with an animal innocence he's without sin, like a child. I'm responsible for him. He's _my_ pet and gods he doesn't know what its like to be human. Someone's going to hurt him so bad in only a human way that he's not going to want to be a person anymore. He never really wanted to be he just wanted to please me, make me happy. Selfish as I am, I couldn't be happier taking advantage of that. But, I-I really love him, I know its been less then three days but I do. That's all I really wanted someone to love me and not that silly puppy stuff but like you two have. God-honest love, Right?"

Harry's mouth hung open he glanced over to Blaise thinking the question over. But it was different now how they loved each other. How, what kind of love was it. Blaise and Draco looked completely shocked why wasn't Harry answering saying, 'yea it's great you'll find it too.' Something anything? "That is the kind you have passionate, desperate, undying love right? You two have it? You have to. It has to exist right?" Draco panicked for his best friends mostly Blaise who lost the ability to speak.

"I-umm, I…" Harry's eyes shifted about quickly unfocused ashamed of doubting but he did doubt. "I donno," he gasped on his feet running from the hall.

Blaise stared after him in shock mostly his heart shattering into pieces at Harry's lack of words. Draco wrapped his arms around him pulling him close enough so their heart's beat together. Blaise's head found his shoulder to shocked and broken to even cry.

Draco wasn't the only one who didn't sleep that well that night. He was obviously worried about Ron but he was also concerned over his best friends besides Vincent and Gregory's stomachs roared with emptiness they whinnied about skipping dinner but Draco said they'd live. Then Blaise couldn't sleep because Harry managed to avoid going back to the dorms so he lost his chance to talk to him and ultimately putting his mind at rest. Besides, his heart was gushing inside of him at that moment so he concluded that sleeping would only lead to his body shutting down from lack of blood (it seemed logical to him) one thing was sure he would die if he lost Harry. Said boy was restlessly lying on the couch in the common room trying to decide what kind of love he really had for his boyfriend. It wasn't like before he didn't even know the last time they had sex, last week possibly sometime that was way too long!

Around dawn Blaise had enough he slipped down to the common room where the boys usually stayed when kicked out of the dorm. Harry did not notice him until he was looking over the back of the couch to him. They stared for moments that lasted for an eternity then on an impulse of lovers they leaned into press lips together.

"I love you," Harry softly replied. Blaise sighed rounding the couch in order to sit next to him.

"I know you do but you also love Draco. But, it's gotta be different Harry. So tell me what's wrong?"

"I-" Harry started Blaise looked on desperately trying to find anything that would help them stay together. He stole one of Harry's hands to keep him from wringing them. "Its not the same as it use to be. It was so passionate, it was electrifying. I couldn't stand being away from you; it was more desperate, needier. We couldn't keep our hands off each other now I can hardly remember the last time we made love."

"Mmm," Blaise gently closed his eyes the reply coming very easy for him, "That was pretty great. But, Harry I kinda like what we have now better. We were so clumsy then never knowing what to say or do trying everything in our power to make things work because we had great sex and we still have great sex. But we don't have to guess anymore, I don't wonder how you're feeling or what you're thinking because I can tell and if I can't I can ask. We haven't lost things Harry we gained things. I'd die for you Harry I don't know if I would have before. And gods it was so exhausting then. Before we **_had_ **to be together to remind each other exactly how we felt now we don't need to because my heart will always pound for you."

"So you're not bored?" Harry said absentmindedly as he searched threw the answer Blaise gave him.

"No, Harry I'm not bored. I'm fucking in love with you. My throbbing heart wouldn't let me be and if I was I'd just go play chess with Draco," Harry sighed leaning his head against his lover's shoulder, "However we can still do something's we use to."

"Like what?" he wrapped his arms around Blaise possessively.

"When was the last time we fucked on this couch?" Blaise puzzled.

"Never _this_ couch," Harry commented, "We did it on one of the Gryffindor couches remember?"

"Course," Blaise tilted Harry's head back leaning down to kiss him, "This couch feels left out."

Harry giggled into Blaise's lips. Underneath the lake that morning the two stripped off their clothes going at it Blaise on top even though Harry was in him. Neither minded the crowd of early bird breakfasters that watched, nor the people so use to the pair that they just walked threw, and definitely not the blonde who knew half way down the stairs exactly what was going on and sat down on the stair to wait until it was clear.

"Gods Harry, I love you," Blaise panted between raises and falls.

"Love you," Harry cried out gripping the boy's arms.

"Thank god," Draco prayed to himself if those two couldn't love no one could.

a/n: Several reasons why Draco and Ron make such a good pairing. They're rivals, I am contrary to the idea that Draco is Harry's rival, Voldemort is Harry's, Drcao's is Ron. Harry only doesn't like Draco because he was friends with Ron, Draco and Ron already hadn't liked each other. So they have so much passion between them that it's easy seeing them in love. And one reason I practically like ferret's are not part of the rotten they're part of the weasel family cute concept hmm. I'd really like someone to take that concept and make it into a fanfic. It would be cute. I don't know perhaps.


End file.
